In a liquid crystal panel, viscosity of liquid increases at low temperatures. A response time period from when voltage is applied to liquid crystal molecules to when the liquid crystal molecules start moving becomes long at low temperatures. Consequently, when a moving image is displayed on a liquid crystal panel at low temperatures, as shown in FIGS. 6A, 6B, a moving object (A0, B0) is shown to trail (a so-called “tail trail” phenomenon takes place along a moving object image (AW, BW)).
Patent Document 1 proposes a liquid crystal display device that changes a switching frequency of a video signal and backlight for displaying video based on temperature of the liquid crystal panel. This liquid crystal display device is a field-sequential type. When the temperature detected by a temperature sensor decreases less than a reference temperature, the liquid crystal display device increases a time interval (or cycle) for reading out a video signal of red, green, and blue for one screen picture (or one field) written on V-RAM. Namely, a frequency (field frequency) for reading out video signals is changed to decrease and then the readout video signals are sequentially applied to X and Y electrodes of the liquid crystal panel. Time intervals for lighting up light-emitting diodes of red, green, and blue are synchronously changed. Thus, quality of the video on the liquid crystal display device at low temperatures is maintained.
Patent Document 1: JP-2002-365611 A
In the above liquid crystal panel, as explained, the field frequency for reading out video signals and the frequency for lighting up the backlight are decreased when the temperature of the liquid crystal panel decreases. Therefore, when a video signal is for displaying the moving object, it may become difficult to continuously display positional variation of the moving object in almost real time. This poses a problem that there is a significant difference between an actual position and a displayed position of the moving object on the liquid crystal panel.